


The Love She Gives

by Cthulhus_Curse



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: A fluffy morning between Jen and Judy.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	The Love She Gives

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt, Bella!

Jen woke up to a sudden shift in the bed. Her eyes did not immediately fly open, though; after all, she already knew why that was. She smiled and let her body relax once again. 

Without warning, she felt a pair of arms snake around her midsection. A body, which exuded copious amounts of heat, pressed against hers. There was a head that landed on her chest, snuggling close and seeking more warmth. Even if Jen was extremely self-conscious of her body, especially her chest, she still felt protected whenever she was around Judy. 

“Good morning,” Jen said in her state of grogginess, her eyes still closed. 

“Hmm...morning,” Came the husky reply. “God, I’m so sore.”

Jen could not help but smile. The previous night left them rather tired. After all, it had been quite the workout. 

“Yeah, no shit,” The blonde laughed. She wrapped her left arm around the body on top of her, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her lover’s forehead. “You sure know how to work your fingers.”

The giggle that came from the bottom of Judy’s throat made Jennifer’s heart flutter; it indeed was beautiful. 

“Do you want a repeat of it? I don’t mind fucking you until you pass out again.” Judy spoke, her voice dripping with a teasing tone. She would surely be the death of her older partner. 

Jen felt her face turn red as she heard Judy’s words. She was still not used to the woman swearing so much, which was her fault because she really was a terrible influence, but fuck was it hot. 

“As much as I’d like that, I’m too fucking hungry for sex,” The older woman sat up, the sheet that once covered half of her frame falling dangerously slow. Even after spending so much time naked around Judy, specifically baring her chest, Jen still felt awfully self-conscious. 

“You could eat me.” 

Those four words made Jen’s choke on her own saliva. She could feel as a mad blush made its way to her cheeks, which would surely make a tomato jealous with their deep hue. 

“You are so weird,” Jen settled with a comment. She let out a huff as she stood from the bed, pushing Judy’s body away, even if she only wanted it closer. “I’m gonna go make some breakfast and forget you ever said anything.”

“By breakfast, you mean cereal, right?” The brunette asked, the teasing tone evident in her voice. While it earned her a glare from her partner, they both knew Jen could not cook for shit. “Just try not to burn down the kitchen...or the whole house.” 

“Fuck you,” Jen replied, her hands already firmly grasping a nearby robe. She covered her body with it, which successfully made the younger woman’s face fell, and a pout took over. 

“Fuck me yourself, coward!”

“I did it last night!” The blonde, who could not help but let some amusement into her voice, yelled back. She was thankful that Lorna, even if she was a huge bitch, had taken the boys the night before. They did not need to be exposed to the many profanities she had drawn out of Judy. “And I remember you liked it very much. Now, you better get your smart ass downstairs before I kick it.” 

It did not take much for Judy to come rushing down the stairs, her body covered with one of her signature flower-patterned kimonos. She had her arms up, tying her hair in an adorable messy bun. 

“I fucking love you,” Judy said. She let out a chuckle, which caused, in a chain-reaction, Jen to do the same. When their laughter died down, the brunette spoke once more. “Now, what would you like to eat, Jenny?”

“If you call me that again, I will stab you,” Jen warned, her hand already grabbing a knife hard and pointing to Judy, who only raised her arms in mock defeat. 

“Sorry, babe. I didn’t know you were a paraphiliac.” 

Jen could only roll her eyes at the comment. Leave it to Judy, who always acted like the most vanilla person in the world, to make such comments. Although, she would be a liar if she had never thought of such bedroom activities involving sharp objects...

“You wanna make pancakes?” Jen asked. Even without a reply, she knew for a fact that Judy would never turn down her infamous pancakes, which led her to start rummaging through the cupboards in search of the ingredients. 

“Could you make them heart-shaped?” A hopeful brunette asked, leaning closer to Jen to somehow persuade her. It truly was adorable how much of a child Judy was. “I’ll give you lots of kisses in return.”

Jen could not help but smile at the comment; Judy Hale was indeed a gift to the world. 

“We both know you’d kiss me anyway.”

“Yes, that’s true. I can’t help it though,” Judy moved to stand behind Jen, watching her every move while preparing the pancake batter. She wrapped her arms around her lover and laid her head to rest upon a strong shoulder. “You’re so beautiful and hot. Like, how the hell can you be so perfect?”

“The same could be said of you,” Jen said, smiling as she added the eggs to the mix. “Now, could you

“Are you admitting to needing my help?” The younger woman jokingly asked. She pressed a kiss against one of Jen’s blushing cheeks, but instead of moving away quickly, she let them linger there, enjoying the blissful moment they so rarely shared with such chaotic lifestyles. 

“Judy, when don’t I need it?” The blonde rhetorically asked. She tried to shimmy her way out of Judy’s hold, but the woman was surprisingly strong and held her in place. Had Judy been going to those CrossFit classes she had told her about? “Now, pass me the sugar. We don’t want these to taste like the shitty ones Lorna brought by last week.”

“Of course, baby. Anything for you.” 

  
  



End file.
